The Land Before Be'el
by Nora Anak
Summary: Everyone was a kid once even Oga. Find out how he came to become strong delinquent that he is. Read to see his journey to greatness  not really .
1. Chapter 1

**After reading Beelzebub, I thought huh why not write a one-shot of what Hilda and Oga were like as kids. Five days later, I give up. Anyway this is only half of what I intentionally wanted to write, so if you want me to continue review please. And with my whining all out of the way it's time for disclaimers.**

**I do not own Beelzebub, Ryuuhei** **Tamura does**

* * *

><p>Long, long ago in a certain place, there was a very handsome, cool, popular, and respected by all, young boy.<p>

"Kneel before me!"

"Hu—" before Oga could finish his thought he was sent flying through the air for a good 10 feet before the wall stopped him. Dazed and confused, Oga looked to see who punched him. Towering in front of him stood the boss of the local misfits of the school surrounded by his crew of troublemakers. The boss walked up to Oga picking him up by his shirt. With him being so close, Oga could smell that he hadn't taken a bath in who knows how long and his teeth were turning yellow from the lack of brushing.

"Hey Oga, do you know why I'm here?" he asked too close for Oga's comfort.

"Umm, I don't know. Were you planning on putting me down? " Oga replied cowering in his hold.

Oga got his answer with a punch to his stomach. "Wrong answer," the bully replied, "Me and my boys were planning on hittin' the arcades after school and we were wondering if you wanted to give us some money." It came out more of a command rather than a question. Oga still hurting, and scared, of the last punch slowly went to his pockets and took out a 1000 yen bill. The bully grabbed the money and tossed Oga aside. "Thank you for your kind offering," he snickered and ran off with his boys.

Groaning, Oga slowly picked himself up. An outstretched hand offered to help him up. He looked up to see that the hand belonged to his only friend Furichi. "Are you ok?" he asked helping put Oga's arm on his shoulder, "That looked like it hurt. You really shouldn't mess with him. That was fifth-year Manuke Tawagoto. He's the head bully of Furyō* Primary School; no one can stand up to him, even the teachers have trouble with him. So it's suicide if second-years like us try to take him on."

"I know that," replied Oga touching the imprint Manuke made on his stomach, "But I still wish I could do something." He walked slowly with the aid of Furuichi home.

"No offense Oga, but you're not exactly the type of person that could stand up to him, or anything for that matter," Furuichi added.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well for starters, every morning you get chased around the block by that small dog, you cry whenever you trip or scrape yourself, and you always rely on someone to bail you out of trouble. At school, you even earned the nickname "Crybaby Oga".

Oga deadpanned at how his only friend could be so harsh even if it was true. Oga recalled all the times he would run into trouble only to have someone help him out. He hated this feeling of helplessness.

Once they got to his house, Furuichi dropped him off and went home. After explaining to his family what had happened to him, with his older sister threatening to get her and the Red Tails to go kick that "little pussy's ass", Oga went up to his room and laid in his bed. He looked out the window to see the full moon shining brightly on the town. He sat on his knees and clasped his hands together praying, "Kami-sama give me the strength to beat anyone." He finished and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, started like any other. Oga left for school only to be chased by the neighborhood dog around the block causing him to be late for school which meant standing outside of the class holding two buckets of water. During lunch, Manuke "kindly" asked Oga for some lunch money, which Oga gave him after some coercing. After school, Manuke had to stay for detention because he was caught vandalizing the teacher's lounge so Oga figured he was home free. Sadly, however, that was not the case. This time the a different group of kids "kindly" asked Oga for a small "donation" so they could go buy some candy. Oga agreed, but not before getting an imprint on his stomach to match the one Manuke made. Today Furuichi was sick at home today, so there was no one to help pick him up like usual. Oga got up and walked home hurt and alone.<p>

As if his day couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. To escape the rain, he ran under a porch in the nearby park. Oga just sat there his clothes drenched with the rain pouring harder than ever as thunder and lightning were added into the mix. Perhaps it was all of this that caused that already pressurized volcano to erupt. "I CAN'T STAND THIS! I HATE BEING SO WEAK. I HATE HOW THE WHOLE WORLD SEEMS TO BE AGAINST ME! SCREW KAMI! WHAT THE HECK HAS HE EVER DONE FOR ME! I WANT POWER! I WANT THE POWER TO BEAT ANYTHING AND ANYONE IN MY WAY!" Oga yelled at the top of his lungs panting.

"Hmm so it's power that you want is it?" whispered a voice behind him. Oga whipped around to see that no one was there. "If it's power you want the only way for you to get it is to grab if for yourself." An arm wrapped itself around Oga's shoulders as he felt the warm breath of the person behind him against his neck.

"Wh-Who are you?" Oga stuttered too scared to move.

The arm let go and he turned around to see who his attacker was. He was surprised to see that in front of him stood a little girl that looked about the same age as him with her blonde hair tucked in a bun wearing goth-lolita clothes holding a small umbrella. The girl slowly approached him and whispered into his ear, "I am a demon from Hell looking for a human to contract with. If you enter a contract with me, in exchange, I will bestow upon you some of my power." She stepped back to let her words sink in Oga's mind.

"Power? Will you give me power if I form a contract with you?" Oga said still trying to understand what was happening.

"Yes, I will," she smiled mischievously, "Does that mean you will enter a contract with me?" She asked already knowing the boy's answer.

This time it was Oga's turn to smile. The thought of him finally getting the power to beat anyone in his way was almost too much for him. With a fire that had never before burned in his eyes, he looked straight at the girl's eye, the other one covered by her bangs, "Let's do this demon."

Smiling triumphantly, she unsheathed a small knife from her umbrella and made a shallow cut on Oga's arm. She brought his arm closer to her face, "My name is Hildagarde, and from this day forth you will be my contractor," she said before sucking on the blood coming from his cut. A magic circle appeared underneath them as a black light engulfed both of them. "Congratulations boy, you just sold your soul to a devil."

"It's not boy, the name's Tatsumi Oga," he shouted before losing consciousness as the light engulfed the two of them.

* * *

><p>"I remember something. In the end it was a dream; friggin retarded dream," Oga woke up in his room, "Seriously demons, I've got to stop playing so much Dragon Quest before I go to sleep." Oga got up scratching his head when he heard his mom calling for him. Wondering what that was about he got dressed and headed downstairs. "Hey mom why are you calling for me so early in the morning on a Sun—" Oga stopped midsentence when he saw who was sitting at the table.<p>

"Tatsumi you really shouldn't keep a girl waiting. And besides why didn't you tell me you had a cute little girl friend (she's not calling Hilda his girlfriend) like this. She got here early and said you promised to spend the day together. I was a little shocked at first that you had such a cute friend but as a mother I felt happy for you…" Oga's mother continued rambling on not noticing that Oga's jaw had dropped to the floor as sweat started pouring from his head. He still couldn't believe his eyes that the girl in front of him was real and if memory serves correctly she was a demon.

"It's not polite to stare," Hilda interrupted his thoughts. Oga snapped back into reality picking his jaw off the ground. "Anyway let's go, we have a long day ahead of us." She grabbed Oga's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Ohh my baby boy is growing up," Oga's mom sighed looking at the two leave ignoring Oga's screams of help.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you really a demon?" Oga finally asked when Hilda stopped at the empty park they first met at.

"I thought I went over this yesterday," she answered already unimpressed by her new contractor's stupidity and slowness," As I already told you my name is Hildegarde, or you can just call me Hilda for short. Yes, I am a demon from hell sent here to find a human to contract with. And as for what I want is the same as what you want: power."

"Power," Oga repeated taking in everything she said.

"Hmph, well at least you understand that much. Anyway I will teach you how to teach you how to tap into a demon's strength. Do you see the mark on your arm?"

Oga looked down at his arm, and sure enough, there was a black mark in the shape of a rose tattooed there. "That is the Black Rose seal which means you are in a contract with me, and as such you are my contractor. Through that symbol you can channel demonic energy from me to you, thus, increasing your strength to that greater than any human." She explained hoping to be finally getting somewhere.

"Why do you need a contract with me?" Oga asked turning from his mark back to Hilda.

"Because here in the human world demons cannot unleash 100% of their full power and as such, need to form a contract with a human strong enough to increase the demon's own strength," she finished hoping that was the end to the questions.

"You still haven't answered my question," Oga persisted.

"Huh?"

"You just said that a demon forms a contract with a strong human in order to unleash that demon's full strength while also increasing that strength with the aid of said human."

"And what do you have a problem with?"

"Why did you form a contract with someone as weak as me?"

The question took Hilda by surprise. "Stupid human, you would never understand the way a demon would think," she said quickly but in reality even she wasn't too sure why she chose him. True to his word, Hilda could feel just how weak he was. Even a demon world slime could take him out. Certainly, she felt others much stronger than him, yet she still chose him. Why? Still pondering as to why she chose him, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Oga screaming. Fearing that a slime actually came and attacked him, she quickly turned around only to have that fear turn into shame before the scene in front of her. Oga was hanging on to a tree branch for dear life trying to escape the small dog barking at him. Hilda didn't know whether to laugh, help, or beat the shit out of her new contractor for how weak he is. Shooing the dog away she truly wondered why she chose such a weak human.

Once the dog was gone, Oga started climbing down from the tree. "Geez, how weak and pathetic can you get?" she asked with utter disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Oga cried, but his foot missed the tree causing him to fall down to earth. It all happened so fast, yet so slowly at the same time. Oga turned in midair landing on top of Hilda. He felt something soft and wet on his lips, thinking that he was bleeding he opened his eyes. To his surprise he was staring at a shocked Hilda realizing that his lips were on hers. He could feel the cool touch of her lips against his while he listened to her heart beat faster and faster matching the beat of his own. They stayed like that for only a few seconds, but he felt like it was hours. Finally, Oga snapped back to reality. Realizing what was happening, he became wide-eyed as he quickly got up and backed away stunned at what he just did. "I-I-I'm so-so-so-rry," he stuttered watching Hilda get up with demonic aura surrounding her. He screamed fearing what she would do to him. He closed his eyes waiting for the worse only for it not to come. Nothing happening, he slowly opened his eyes wondering what Hilda was doing. To his surprise Hilda was on her knees crying, tears coming down her eyes. "Hey, are you crying?"

"No I'm not," she answered through the sobs. She brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears. She didn't understand. Why was she crying? No one had ever made her cry before. Not even when demons would beat her close to death. Yet, why was she crying when this boy kissed her? What was this feeling inside her chest that caused her so much pain? Her confusion only brought more tears to her eyes as she screamed out not understanding what was happening to her.

Oga had never seen Hilda cry before nor would he ever want to. Just looking at the strong-willed demon like this just didn't seem right. He didn't know what to do to help her. He was always used to people trying to comfort him when he cried, but never the other way around. He walked up to Hilda and did the only thing he thought he could do. He held her in his arms and whispered, "I'm sorry," repeating it over and over again trying to comfort her.

Surprised by his actions, she didn't know whether to kill him or push him away. Instead, she just sat there letting him hold her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulders. Oga was surprised she didn't push him away, but decided to just stay this way until she calmed down.

It was getting dark before she calmed down. Hilda decided that they should part ways for now and return here tomorrow. Oga agreed as they went their separate ways pretending that nothing happened.

* * *

><p>The next day came as Oga got ready to go to school. He still remembered the tears on Hilda's face, but decided to just let the matter slide for now. He said his farewells as he left for school. Fortunately, the dog that usually chased him around was chasing a squirrel that caught its attention, so he was able to get to school on time. Unfortunately, Manuke was there waiting for him for his daily beating.<p>

"Well if it isn't Oga. You're here early, you couldn't wait to get beat up or something?" he asked already cracking his knuckles.

Seeing what was in store for him, Oga couldn't help but wish that Hilda had taught him how to use her demonic powers the other day. Manuke raised his arm ready to send Oga flying to the wall as he shut his eyes and waited. "What the?" he heard Manuke grunt. Oga opened up his eyes to find that Hilda was right in front of him her outstretched hand holding back Manuke's punch with ease.

"Oh dear, are you so weak as to let yourself be hit? I don't recall forming a contract with someone that weak and pathetic."

"Hilda! What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to teach my contractor how to use a demon's strength only to see him waiting to get hit by the scum right here. I still wonder why I even made a contract with you."

"Hey bitch stop ignoring me," Makune yelled annoyed that he was being completely ignored along with the fact this little girl in front of him holding him back with ease. He brought his other arm up ready to slap this bitch out of the way when he was sent flying 50 feet into the air.

"Ugh, this is why I hate humans," Hilda remarked massaging her fist.

Makune came crashing back down to earth his head planted in the ground. All jaws dropped seeing how a boy that weighs about 100 pounds could be sent flying 50 feet into the air and by a little girl not even half his size. "Makune-sama," his crew cried trying to get him out of the hole his head made.

Hilda turned to face Oga, "Are you okay?" she asked nonchalantly, but Oga could swear he saw a faint hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah"

"That's good, I didn't want you to be hurt before your training even started," she smiled grabbing the back of his collar dragging him to who knows where.

"Hey wait a sec, what the heck are you doing?" he yelled trying to loosen her grip to no avail.

"Training," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A demon can't have a contractor weaker than slime now can she."

"Training, hey what the heck. LET ME GO!" Oga shouted as he was dragged to what he felt like would be hell.

* * *

><p>Oga felt a sense of déjà vu after being dragged back to the same park as yesterday only this time with a few new additions. "Hilda wh–what the heck is all of this?" he stuttered pointing to the new park.<p>

"This is your training course of hell," she gestured to the new training course. And a training course of hell it was. The first obstacle was filled with holes with eyes that stared back, next was a balance beam where you had to dodge guillotine blades from slicing you in 5 tiny pieces, from there it got worse and worse from the tank filled with deadly sea creatures with too many eyes to count to the sand pits filled with dark matter. "I figured this was the fastest way to make you stronger."

"MURI! MURI! MURI!" Oga refused shaking his head madly, "No matter how you look at it I'll die if I go there."

"Are you sure you should be saying that?" Hilda asked getting a confused look from Oga, "After all, you still haven't taken responsibility for stealing my lips." She said the last line with her finger to her lips a blush spreading over her face.

Lightning struck in the background as Oga realized that this was her way of getting back at him. "So you are mad about the whole thing."

"No why on earth would you think that. Just because you took advantage of a poor defenseless girl by playing with her heart doesn't mean she'll get mad," Hilda replied with a child-like smile that was negated by the massive amount of demonic energy she was releasing. "Now, if you would be so kind as to go ahead and die my dear contractor."

She definitely told me to go die just now, Oga thought sweat flowing down him like a river. He really didn't want to do it, but he knew **very** deep down she was right and that he should take responsibility for his actions even if this may seem a tad bit extreme. Taking a huge breath of air, he ran straight into the training course of hell. Over the next few hours Oga's screams could be heard throughout the entire town.

"I can't believe I'm alive," Oga groaned dragging himself to the park bench beaten up and bruised all over. He had somehow managed to survive Hilda's training course of hell which he found was true to its name.

Hilda looked at her beaten up contractor and couldn't help but feel impressed that he had survived. The whole thing was just for him to shit in his pants, she didn't really think he would have the guts to actually go and do it. Her opinion of him got better. A smile escaped her lips, but before she could hide it Oga saw.

For a second, Oga thought how a smile suited her and that she actually looked pretty. Before he could stop himself the words escaped his lips, "You look pretty with a smile." Realizing what he just said, his face turned red. He wondered why he just said that thinking that Hilda might take it the wrong way and make him take on an army of hell next.

Oga's comment took her by surprise. It was the first time anyone had said that she looked pretty. Before she knew it, she could feel her heart beat faster while her face matched Oga's. She gripped her umbrella tightly wonder why she felt this way.

The two just stared at each other waiting for the other to move. Hilda broke the silence by offering a hand to Oga. "Promise me this. Promise me that you will get stronger than anyone else. Promise me that you will become a contractor I can be proud of," she finished, embarrassed by what she just said.

Oga just looked into her eyes stunned by what she just said, but smiled in end, "Yeah, you can count on me." He took her hand as she helped him home, neither saying anything only enjoying the other's company.

* * *

><p>*As a side note Furyō mean delinquent and the title I got from "The Land Before Time" if any of you noticed it.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, so that's the first half of the story. I honestly want to continue writing this, but not sure whether it is any good or not. So if you want to know what happens next please review otherwise this is how the story ends. Thanks for reading gotta dash.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**There's good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm continuing the story. The bad news is that I might end up having to upload short chapters and have a long time gap between updates. And I'm also sorry that it took so long to update this, but procrastination + summer hw = crap load of work**. **Anyway I promise that I'll try my best to update the story where you don't have to wait so long. Please bear with me and without further ado disclaimers. **

**Beelzebub is the product of Ryuhei Tamura and I own none of it whatsoever**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Hilda would drop by after school to pick up Oga. It became a habit that when she arrived everyone would avoid her. After the incident with Manuke, a different group of boys approached her asking if she wanted to join their crew. She declined saying how she didn't have time to play with brats. Being the brats they are, they attempted to beat her up. The key word being attempted as Hilda took the down every single one of them in a blink of an eye standing on top of them looking like a true demon. Everyone soon learned after not to approach her or risk your life.<p>

"Look it's her, that demon girl. I heard she worships the devil and kills little kids as an offering. I heard she killed her own family before she could even talk that's why she's always alone. Quick, don't look into her eyes or she might kill you," whispered a group of girls as they hurried past her avoiding eye contact.

Hilda just sighed thinking how it reminded her of the demon world. Back home, all the other young demons would talk behind her back because she was stronger than the rest. They would avoid her whenever they could and if someone did approach her it was because they wanted to fight. She was always alone. She was used to it so it didn't bother her as much.

She looked across the courtyard wondering what was taking Oga so long when she saw a white haired boy running towards her. When he got closer she realized that it was Oga's perverted friend Furuichi. "Where's Oga?" she asked displeased that she had to wait this long.

Panting, Furuichi said, "Oga he…. he got caught by Makune….. and his gang. They said… they wanted to beat him up for… what you did to him. Please, you have to help him."

"Why should I help him?" she asked indifferent, "If he's a man then he should be able to get out of that mess himself without relying on others." She turned around and started walking out the gates.

"But he's your friend," yelled Furuichi, but he stopped realizing that Hilda had turned around her ice cold eyes glaring at him. He could feel the air getting colder as he broke into a cold sweat. She walked up to him each step he felt sending him closer to death.

"Let me make this clear. He is nothing more to me than a contractor. If he dies then I can just find someone else to form a contract with. So, if you ever call me his friends again I will show you what a true demon looks like," she said her eyes staring straight into Furuichi's soul. She turned back towards the gates and left.

While Furuichi was still getting over the shock of getting a girl mad, Oga on the other hand was trying to get of the bind he was in. He was surrounded by nearly 20 boys each wanting to take a swing at him with Makune up front.

"Hey Oga, your little girlfriend humiliated me in front of the entire school. I've got kids thinking I'm not as bad as I seem. My whole reputation is ruined thanks to her," he said cracking his knuckles.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Oga asked eyeing the many boys around him.

"I figure since she's too tough to take head on I plan on making you a hostage that way she won't be able to do a thing. We'll teach that bitch a lesson she'll never forget. I can't wait to see her beg for mercy," he sneered already picturing Hilda in tears.

"What did you say?" he asked feeling something rising in his chest.

"I said we're going to teach that bi – " he didn't get a chance to finish with Oga's fist smashing against his face. He stepped back from the punch stunned that Oga just hit him. "Bitch you're de – " again he was interrupted by Oga's fists only this time he was sent flying to the wall.

"Yeah I heard you. I was just wondering if you would be stupid enough to actually try it," he said his voice deathly calm, "Let me make this clear. I won't forgive anyone that will make her cry!" With that a black aura erupted from him surrounding him like a shroud. He could feel power coursing through him; the power to beat up anyone in his way. So this is what Hilda meant by channeling demonic energy eyeing the energy emitting from the Black Rose seal on his hand. An evil grin soon made its way across his face as he looked at the now scared boys.

The boys just sat there scared shitless. Just a second ago, standing in front of them was a wimpy looking Oga, but now he looked like a demon. His eyes were glowing red with a smile that could make grown men cry surrounded by a mysterious black shroud that suddenly appeared. They were too scared to move. The only thing they could do was cower as Oga got closer and closer his satanic smile getting bigger and bigger.

"What the hell are you pussies doing?" yelled Makune breaking the trance. "So what if he looks a little scary he's still the weak crybaby Oga underneath. If you pussies don't take Oga down I'm going to beat the shit out of you worse than what he could ever do." He let the words sink in as he saw the wanted reaction he got. Everyone's faces were scared wondering whether they should do what Makune said. Even if Oga looked scary now they feared Makune more. Not wanting to get beat up, they got up slowly and started to surround Oga. Happy that he got his desired effect, he shouted one command, "KILL HIM!"

"Bring it on!" he yelled still smiling as everyone rushed at him.

A few minutes later, Oga was standing in the center of a ring of beaten up bodies. He looked at the bodies lying around proud of his handiwork. "So this is what it feels like to completely beat the shit out of someone. It feels nice," he walked out of the circle stepping on anyone under his foot when he felt something hit his head. The force knocked him down as he felt something heavy sitting on top of him pinning him to the ground. He struggled to break free when he heard his voice.

"It's useless Oga I've got you pinned. You should know better, though, than to turn your back on me," Manuke sat on top of him sounding clearly unharmed. "I hid behind the corner over there waiting for you to lower your guard. And now that I got you on the ground I'm going to enjoy beating you into a bloody pulp." He started sending a barrage of punches on to Oga's back; enjoying listening to him scream every time his fist met his back.

"You coward," Oga gritted through the flurry of blows slowly losing consciousness.

"Call me what you like, but I could give a shit as long as I come out on top," Manke laughed. "Say hi to kami for me cuz I plan on going for him next." He raised both of his arms ready to give Oga the final blow when he stopped feeling a sheer killer intent behind him. He slowly turned around to see the demon before him. If Manuke was scared of Hilda before now he was plain terrified.

She stood there gripping her umbrella to the point that it would snap under all that pressure. Her already cold, deadly eyes took on an even colder and deadlier look if that was even possible. Her demonic aura was flaring to the point where the nearby plants around her turned brown and shriveled up. The smile on her face sent chills right down to Manuke's very soul. She walked up to him still smiling while all the plant life around her was withering away. "Before you take on kami perhaps you would like to try your best against a devil first," she said unsheathing her knife which looked a lot more menacing now.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," he got off of Oga quickly backing away. He got down and started begging for her to let him go, "Please forgive me it won't happen again." Sweat was all over his body as he whimpered hearing Hilda get closer and closer.

"Oh I know it won't ever happen again. I'll make sure of that," Hilda said bringing her knife up her demonic aura flaring full force.

"No please NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nearby birds flew off hearing Manuke's scream of terror filling the air.

"Ugh what happened?" Oga groaned picking himself off the floor still hurt from his recent beating.

"I just saved your sorry butt that's what happened."

Oga looked to see whose voice was that only to see Hilda standing next to what looked like Manuke. He wasn't too sure because the body was all lumpy from the many bruises on it. Hilda walked over to him frowning.

"Do you know how much trouble it was looking for you? And when I do, I find you inches away from the gates of death. Do you know how much trouble it would cause for me to find out my contractor is dead?" Hilda was enraged at this point her demonic aura flaring. "That's why I've decided to punish you for your uselessness." She lunged at him raising both her arms.

Fearing for the worse Oga braced himself only to be surprised to feel Hilda bury her head in his chest. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she clutched him fearing that he would disappear. "Hilda?" Oga stuttered.

"That's why as punishment I forbid you from ever dying," she continued to hug him crying more loudly. "You are to never leave me alone."

Oga was stunned but recollected himself as he returned Hilda's embrace. He could feel the armor that usually protected her melt away in his arms and sitting before him now was a little girl that was afraid of being alone. "Don't worry, I promise I'll never leave your side," he stroked her hair repeating it over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I met your expectations with this and you enjoyed it. Please read and review until next time<strong>


End file.
